Picking Daisies
by twili.imp
Summary: My SECOND fic! Penelope is picking daisies for Pashmina, and Cappy desides to help. Kinda fluff-ish one-shot.


Hey, everyone! Lazuli here. And yay! This is my second fic!

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my Mario fic. Lazuli promises an update very soon! I just wanted to post this up 'cause it's been sitting in my folder for a quite a while now.

This would be a CappyxPenelope fic if you didn't know, so if you absolutely despise that couple, then go away. And yes, I know that Penelope and Pashmina aren't sisters in the show and stuff, but too bad. They are in Lazuli's fics.

Oh, and I don't own anything.

* * *

**Picking Daisies**

Penelope sat herself down in the middle of the grass. She had woken up bright and early to make sure Pashmina was still asleep when she got home. She took a look at her watch. _I have two hours_ Penelope thought. She immediately got to work on picking the prettiest daisies for her bouquet for her beloved older sister. She was already through fifteen minutes of picking daisies when Penelope heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Penelope. What'chya doin'?" Penelope turned her head to see Cappy smiling at her. Penelope smiled back and continued picking daisies.

"I'm picking daisies for a bouquet for Pashmina!" Penelope chirped happily. Cappy nodded.

"Hey can I help?"

"Of course! Thanks, Cappy!" Penelope squeaked. She didn't really expect a boy to help her pick flowers let alone Cappy, but she guessed Cappy was different. The two of them then picked daisies in silence. However, Cappy found the silence a bit uncomfortable, so he tried to make conversation.

"So... is this a hobby?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Penelope answered. "A few years ago, Pashmina and I would pick flowers together for our mother all the time! We had a great time! ...That is, until our mother died."

"Oh," Cappy muttered. "That must've been hard on you guys."

"It was," Penelope stated firmly. "I was the one who cried the longest. I cried for two weeks straight! Everything was just so sad because Mother wasn't around anymore, and Pashmina was gone most of the time too because she had to get a job to support us." Penelope paused to pick a bushel of daisies. "But... Pashmina really cheered me up when she used her only break to pick a sunflower bouquet just for me! I was so happy!"

"That's really nice of her," Cappy said.

"Yes, Pashmina's the best sister I could ever wish for," Penelope sighed dreamily. "So now... every weekend before she wakes up, I pick a daisy bouquet for her! Daisies are her favorite flowers, y'know! Well, next to roses that is."

"Oh, I see," Cappy mumbled." "What's your favorite flower, Penelope?"

"My favorite flower is the sunflower!" Penelope piped. "That's why I was so happy when Pashmina gave me that sunflower bouquet!"

"How come you like sunflowers so much?" Cappy asked. Instead of keeping the conversation going, he actually found himself interested in what Penelope had to say.

"Actually," Penelope began, "they were my mom's favorite flower... and they kind of remind me of my mom too! The both of them are bright, cheerful, and friendly..." Penelope stared off into the distance dreamily. Cappy decided to give her a moment to dream. Then, randomly, Penelope stated, "Oh, Cappy! I always wanted to live near the sea..."

"Oh, really?" Cappy said, interested in the girl's random outburst.

"Yeah," Penlope sighed. "I love everything about the beach... the fresh air, the sound of the waves, the lovely weather- it's perfect there! My mom loved the beach too..."

"Y'know, Boss and I just recently visited the beach," Cappy stated. Penelope smiled at the boy.

"And wasn't it wonderful there?" Penelope giggled.

"Definitely," Cappy replied. "It's so much fun there! Boss and I kept splashing each other and playing around in the water."

"I'm jealous," Penelope suddenly grumbled, which caused Cappy's head to turn. "It's been over five years since I got to go to the beach!" Cappy laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take you there one of these days," Cappy said.

"Oh, yeah? When?"

"You'll see," Cappy simply said. They spent a few more minutes in silence. "Hey, Penelope? How was your mom like?" Penelope stiffened for a bit.

"Well..."

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Penelope," Cappy quickly mumbled, afraid that he had hurt the girl's feelings.

"No, no, I'm fine," Penelope assured Cappy. "My memory's just kind of fuzzy. My mom... Pashmina looks just like our mom. Blonde hair, green eyes, light skin. I got all of my dad's traits. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and naturally tan skin." Penelope sighed. "Oh, my mom was perfect in every way."

Cappy smiled. "Well, there's a trait you and your mom both share!" Penelope cocked her head in confusion. "You're both perfect in every way." Penelope blushed.

"U-Um... t-that's really not true... about me, but t-thanks, Cappy... That's really sweet of you," Penelope stuttered. She then looked at the bundle of daisies she held in her hand and then the bundle in Cappy's. "Oh, I think that'll do." She took the other bundle Cappy had collected. "Thanks so much for helping me, Cappy."

"Anytime Penelope."

"And you promise you'll take me to the beach?"

"I promise." Penelope smiled once more and finally left Cappy in the grass. When she got home, she peeked into her sister's room to see if she were still asleep. Sure enough, she was. _She's probably exhausted from work_ Penelope thought. She left the bouquet right next to her sister and tip-toed out of the room.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

The next weekend, Penelope woke up bright and early again. She peeked into her sister's room to make sure she was still asleep before stepping down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a bouquet of sunflowers. Penelope's heart raced as she picked up the bouquet and read the card attached to it.

_To: Penelope_

_You're perfect in every way. Someday... we'll live near the beach... together._

Though no one had signed the card, Penelope knew exactly who wrote it and made a mental note to glomp him right when she saw him again.

**THE END**

* * *

Well? What'd you think? Was it corny? Lame? Romantic? Excellent? Horrible?

Review please!


End file.
